El Adiós
by MisaoxMori
Summary: Recordó todo lo que habían vivido juntos, desde que eran niños, y otro mar de lágrimas brotó de sus ojos. “Es lo mejor” Trató de convencerse a si mismo, pero ni él se lo creía y lloró un buen rato en la entrada de la casa. Intento de WincesT,¡último cap!
1. Pensamientos

**El Adiós**

**Summary:** "Decidió dar la vuelta, y irse, nunca más volver. Pero ahora, para él, todo era imposible." "WINCEST" Reviews please! )

**Bueno, espero que les guste, este es mi primer Wincest, aunque claro, hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer uno O . jejejeje, está un poco muy corto, pero… ustedes dirán, si vale la pena o no… Hmmm… Consta de 3 capítulos y es…algo triste jeje. **

**¡¡Enjoy It!!**

**Cap1: PENSAMIENTOS**

Hace ya dos horas que estaba ahí, sentado al frente de la puerta, mirando esa ventana, que por las casualidades de la vida, estaba en el mismo ángulo de la puerta. La miró una última vez, antes de levantarse de la fuente en la cual estaba sentado. La puerta estaba cerrada. Miró sus zapatos. Se quería ir… Pero no se quería ir, realmente. Deseaba estar ahí, pero no estarlo. Quería tocar la puerta, y "encontrarse" con él, pero también quería irse y ahorrarse muchas palabras, que seguramente, no servirían de nada. Pero él, lo único que sabía, con certeza, y estaba 99,9 seguro, era que estaba muy arrepentido por eso que le había hecho. Sus manos sobre él, su boca sobre la de él… No había podido evitarlo. Le era tan imposible como decirle a su corazón quien le iba a gustar y quien no, tan imposible como decidir quien le iba a simpatizar y quien no. Tan difícil como elegir a la persona que amas, tan imposible como tratar de negarse a si mismo que estaba completamente enamorado del otro chico. Porque era así: Tan simple como eso. Estaba enamorado de un hombre. Y más que eso. Estaba enamorado de su hermano. No importaba cuanto se lo negaba en su cabeza, en el corazón, muy en el fondo, sabía que lo amaba con todo su ser. Decidió dar la vuelta, y irse, nunca más volver. Pero ahora, para él, todo era imposible. Hasta irse de la casa donde se encontraba su amado, su hermano. Hasta irse sin despedirse ahora le era difícil.

**FIN CHAPTER 1**

**Bueno, ese es el primer capítulo, si les gustó, que bacán jeje. Y… trataré de subir el próximo capítulo pronto, pero no aseguro nada jejeje. Un saludo, hasta pronto!!**

**DigitalRiku**

_Let me be with you…**¡¡Viva Chobits!! xDDD**_


	2. Dudas

**El Adiós**

**Summary:** "Decidió dar la vuelta, y irse, nunca más volver. Pero ahora, para él, todo era imposible." "WINCEST" Reviews please! )

**Aquí está la continuación…Ya, si no me demoré mucho Igual de corto que el anterior. Gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste esta continuación! )**

**¡¡Enjoy It!!**

**Cap2: Dudas**

Dio media vuelta, sin saber que iba a decirle. Llegó hasta la puerta. Levantó la mano. Pero se quedó mirando, sin tocar nada. _Miró para abajo. Le hice mucho daño. No me querrá ver…_ Dean recordó todo lo ocurrido esa noche, todo, sin perder ni un detalle: La lámpara encendida, la violenta pelea, las disculpas de Sammy, toda su sinceridad en sus ojos, la ternura que sintió en ese momento, al verlo tan triste, el beso que no pudo evitar… Lo asustados que lucían los ojos del menor, la lujuria y deseo, la… violación… Y el llanto, pidiéndole que parara. Y él, sin parar, sin escucharlo. Unas lágrimas derramó Dean. Nuevamente se había sentado. Tal vez, si no se hubiera dejado llevar, si lo hubiera escuchado, tal vez ahora no lo tendría que dejar por siempre, tal vez… Incluso, pudo haber cambiado su8s sentimientos (aunque lentamente). Pero no; tuvo que obedecer su "cerebro de abajo". Ahora todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era por eso. Estaba pensando incluso en "cortarlo". Miró la ventana… No se veía nada. Si lo dejaba solo, iba POR FIN poder estar sólo. Ya no lo tendría a él, ni a su papá (que ya había muerto), tal vez por fin podría ser "normal" de nuevo. Tal vez así era mejor: Olvidar todo lo que había pasado con respecto a lo supernatural, nunca cazaron juntos. Sam seguiría su vida por un lado, él, con la suya: cazando. ¿Sería realmente feliz? Sería… ¿Realmente capaz? Aún no tenía nada claro. Debía pensarlo unos minutos más sólo.

**FIN CHAPTER 2**

**Esa es mi gran continuación. ¡¡Se viene el último capítulo!! ¿Se atreverá Dean a hablar con Sam? ¿O se irá y lo dejará por siempre? Esto, solo lo sabrás próximamente. ¡¡Reviews pleasE!! )**

**DigitalRiku**

_Let me be with you…**¡¡Viva Chobits!! xDDD**_


	3. Hasta nunca Sammy

**El Adiós**

**Hasta Nunca…Sammy**

**Summary:** (…)

**Hello! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar OoO … me llegó a sorprender… aunque creo que a nadie le importó, la verdad, sólo a una persona xD . Ya, espero que les guste este capítulo, y que no me maten :)**

**ENJOY IT**

Pasó otra hora sin hacer nada más que sentarse y pensar. ¿Y si lo dejaba que?... ¿No lo tendría que ver nunca más?... Porque tenía muy claro que lo único que esperaría sería verlo de nuevo. Pero no; No podía. Todas sus dudas lo atormentaban. Aún no sabía como estaba su hermano después de esa noche. Sabía que no le iba a poder mirar de nuevo a los ojos. Sabía que para cuando se encontraran, había escrito una carta, diciéndole todo lo que en esos momentos estaba pensando. Ahora, parecía que ya no iba a volver poder sentirlo cerca. Al fin decidió algo. Su decisión era, lo más probable, lo mejor para los dos. Con éste pensamiento, las lágrimas salieron como contratadas de los ojos de Dean. "Él no me querrá volver a ver nunca más". Esbozó una triste sonrisa, con aún más lágrimas en sus ojos, agachándose, al frente de la puerta, con un papelito es sus manos. Ya le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, y no es que Dean Winchester sea una de esas personas que le sacan la vuelta a sus asuntos, pero por fin había decidido: Como también sabía eso, sabía que iba a ser MUY doloroso y triste, pero siempre quiso asegurar el futuro de su hermano menor: quería que fuera feliz, y si eso implicaba lo que ahora iba a hacer, lo haría. Recordó todo lo que habían vivido juntos, desde que eran niños, y otro mar de lágrimas brotó de sus ojos. "Es lo mejor" Trató de convencerse a si mismo, pero ni él se lo creía y lloró un buen rato en la entrada de la casa. Cuando por fin tomó las fuerzas necesarias, tocó la puerta y rápidamente se fue a esconder detrás de unos arbustos. Abrieron la puerta: Ahí estaba Sam, tan alto y guapo como siempre, excepto por un detalle: un brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido. Al notarlo, a Dean se le encogió el corazón. "Todo esto es mi culpa…". Al ver que no había nadie, iba a cerrar, hasta que la puerta chocó contra un papelito. Lo vio, lo recogió y vio para quien era.

"Hasta nunca… Sammy"

El chico se sorprendió bastante y cerró la puerta por fuera. "¿Dean?" El recién nombrado retrocedió, asustado. "Te amo, Sammy… Es por tu bien" le explicó al viento el muchacho. Y sin más, retrocedió, desapareciendo por los arbustos, y después, por el bosque. Y es así como Sam vivió infeliz por siempre, tratando inútilmente de encontrar a su hermano, su amado.

**FIN**

**OO … No puede ser… ¿Yo… escribí algo así? … Creo que me voy a poner a llorar x) Bueno, no sé que decir, espero que les haya gustado, que apliquen add to favorit story list o algo así xD… Y me dejen quejas, maldiciones, etc.. x) A mi parecer, es el capítulo más largo de la historia en mis fics OoO . Y… Disculpen las faltas orrográficas, pero no soy muy buena poniendo tildes x). Adiós (TOT que triste palabra, cada vez que la escuche desde ahora me pondré a llorar…) cuidence mucho y lean harto y escriban harto Wincest para que yo lo pueda disfrutar D xD**

_**Kakashi.4ever **_

**_:) "Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone"_**


End file.
